The Reawakening
by TigrisDea
Summary: This is eventually going to be a Harry/Draco slash. Set 3 years after leaving Hogwarts. Harry is an Auror, Draco is a Death Eater- big surprise there
1. I don't really trust a sane person

****

The Reawakening

Hey!! I do hope you like this fic; it's my first _real _one. I'm not too sure about it, because I found out the hard way that this wasn't an original idea. This is eventually going to be a Harry/Draco slash. Set 3 years after leaving Hogwarts. Harry is an Auror, Malfoy is a Death Eater- big surprise there. Its crappy and as I said, not original. If you like, review. If you don't, don't review. Don't pretend you like it. It will depend on whether I carry it on or not. Well enjoy the first chapter!!

*Chapter 1*

"Hey Harry, you ok" Harry heard Ron ask absently beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?" Ron enquired.

"Work" Harry admitted with a pained look.

"You know Harry, you should leave your work _at_ work. This isn't good for you, you know." Ron said.

" Being an Auror is a full time job Ron. Its ok for you lot at Games and Sports, you don't need to worry all the time." Harry explained.

"Oh shut up Harry, you're starting to sound like Percy," Ron taunted playfully. They both grinned at the comparison.

"I'll never be as bad as Percy!" Harry said, to which Ron doubled over with laughter.

They were in Hogsmeade. It was Friday night, and they were very thankfully heading for the Three Broomsticks to get some well-deserved drink in after the long week. Harry, after leaving Hogwarts, had decided to take a job at the Ministry as an Auror, and he was the best they had, which was undoubted. Of course because of the Voldemort issue, Harry's choice of career was kept hushed. Any Death Eater Harry ever encountered never had the chance to report to Voldemort, or anyone, for that matter. Harry was one of the best kept secrets the Ministry had so that his life was never in danger, and because of that, Harry had seemingly disappeared after leaving school, much to the annoyance of his enemies. Ron had left Hogwarts without any idea of future ambition, but finally decided on something he felt he was good at, and knew, now, that he was going to be the next Ludo Bagman. He was engaged to Hermione, after declaring his love for her after so long, and they were getting married in June. Though Harry was happy for them, Hermione reminded him all the time that he was still single. The Cho thing hadn't worked out, and seeing his two best friends together sort of made it worse for him. And so he was still looking. Still looking for miss, or mister right. He had never thought of himself as bisexual, but here he was, desperately single, the prospect didn't sound so bad anymore. Harry tried to ignore his thoughts for now, and try to have a good time tonight, perhaps drinking himself to sleep and falling off a bar stool, was what he needed right now, he thought inwardly, and grinned at the image of him very drunk and falling from his stool a lot.

" What are you thinking about?" asked Ron spotting the grin.

"Nothing important," Harry replied, unconvincingly, still grinning.

" Yea, sure," Ron teased.

"Actually I was thinking about you," still with the grin.

"Ooh, kinky! Wait till I tell Hermione!" said Ron, in mock flirtation, to which he was awarded with a shove. Ron shoved Harry back, but a lot harder, and he fell backwards onto his butt, expecting pain. He felt something there, which was not hard ground, as he would have thought, but a foot.

"Would you watch where you're going," he heard a voice drawl behind and above him, and as Harry stood up, brushing himself off, it added, "Potter", with a hint of amusement in its tone.

Harry instantly recognised that drawl. He'd heard it before on numerous occasions, but not recently. He spun around.

"Malfoy!" 

"That's right."

"Long time, no see," Harry said and added "luckily" under his breath.

"Yes, well I have been busy, Potter, unlike some, who spend their evenings hanging round pubs with strange men," he said venomously, indicating Ron.

Malfoy was the same spoilt little boy who picked on people, Harry noticed with a grimace. As it was quite dark now, Harry could only see some of Malfoy's pale features. Harry noticed long blonde hair, not unlike Lucius's, blowing in the slight breeze. His features were more pronounced, and he looked very different from the Draco Malfoy Harry had last seen three years ago. For a moment Harry wondered where he had been for the duration, but he quickly dismissed this thought, not really wishing to know.

"The only strange man around here is you Malfoy," Harry spat.

Malfoy's eye twitched, Harry spotted, with mild surprise, which caught him off guard.

"Unlikely," he said simply, then turned to leave. A strange idea formed in Harry's mind at that moment. Given the opportunity, he thought, what would the best Auror the Ministry had seen since 'Mad-Eye' Moody do, when in direct contact with a wizard whose family name had a reputation as bad as Voldemort's? Why get him drunk of course!

"Hey Malfoy, wait," he said, ignoring Ron's startled face beside him.

"Yes" Malfoy said, spinning on his heels, a look of slight bewilderment on his handsome face.

"Fancy a drink."

*************************************************************

A drink? With Potter? Fat chance! But… it might be useful. Get him drunk, and get some information out of him. Since he, yet again, gave the Dark Lord the slip for the past three years. No one knew anything about what had happened to him, where he had been, but, if I could deliver information, or indeed, Potter himself to the Dark Lord, I would grant myself a place by his side, thought Draco, musing to himself. I wonder why he suggested it though. I think I'll have a little fun anyway, before I turn him in.

**************************************************************

Harry had it all planned out in his mind. He thought on his feet, as he had been told so many times. Harry's reply to that had always been, "in my line of work, you have to." and also in his line of work, you had to make sacrifices.

"Uh," was the only reply Malfoy gave before Ron jumped in front of Harry and muttered

"What are you up to?!" a look of clear confusion on his face.

"I'll tell you later, just play along," Harry muttered back, all too aware of the strange look he was now acquiring from Malfoy's direction.

"Why?" Malfoy asked now suspicious.

"Just thought you'd fancy one," Harry replied, shrugging, trying his best to look innocent.

" Fine Potter, but just one."

Harry was surprised. That was easy, he thought. Maybe a little too easy. Again he wondered about the absence of Malfoy for three whole years. Where had he got to? Maybe that was what he could find out. Among other things of course. He knew the Malfoy's were very close to Voldemort, but just how close was Draco? Like father, like son?

"Malfoy, I'll be with you in a minute," he said aloud to Draco. Malfoy gave him an offensive look, then wandered into the pub. Ron rushed to Harry's side.

" What are you playing at Harry?" he asked as soon as Malfoy was inside.

"Well basically, I'm gona get him drunk," Harry replied with a grin which was met with more confusion.

" Why would you want to get _him_ drunk?" Ron asked.

"So," said Harry painfully slowly. "That I can get information out of him. You know how close to Voldemort the Malfoy's were. I just want to know if it runs in the family." Harry added, shrugging. He had noticed, as usual, that Ron flinched at the mention of Voldemort, but it didn't bother Harry anymore. He had had nine and a half years of it. When Harry thought of it like that, it surprised him how long Ron and he had been friends, and it also surprised him how long he and Malfoy had been enemies.


	2. Things do not change, we change

****

The Reawakening

Hey!! I do hope you like this fic; it's my first _real _one. I'm not too sure about it, because I found out the hard way that this wasn't an original idea. This is eventually going to be a Harry/Draco slash. Set 3 years after leaving Hogwarts. Harry is an Auror; Draco is a Death Eater- big surprise there. Here's the second chapter for your literatural enjoyment. I wrote this even thought I said I wouldn't when no one reviewed. Oh well!!

*Chapter 2*

Two hours later and Draco and Harry were still sitting drinking. Ron had left an hour earlier, after finally admitting to preferring a drunk Draco, to a sober one. His departure caused a bought of giggling from Harry, as Ron's excuse was mumbled and resembled something like " Got to…um…do… something…uh…tomorrow…up early…uh…yea." This was a lie. Harry knew Ron was terrified of Hermione, and she hated when he was late. Harry had seen this first-hand. One time when he and Ron had been out drinking to celebrate a _very _successful Auror raid, and they hadn't got home till 2pm and Hermione nearly burst a vein. Harry had to stay at theirs for a family get together the next day, and as far as he could remember, that was the last time he'd done so. He also tried not to keep Ron out too late after then.

Draco of course didn't know this. Harry thought the situation would have been a lot more amusing if he had known. Harry's fuzzy mind could only just comprehend this. One thing it could not comprehend though, was his, once, foolproof plan to find out where Draco had been all this time. By this time both Draco and Harry had abandoned any thoughts of detective work. When it came to a toss up between a good drink and an important, subtle and inconspicuous way to find out a persons innermosts, at the end of a long week, no less, the only question raised was "What you having?"

"…You know Harry…?" Harry had noticed Draco had started calling him by his proper name, and vice-versa. This showed just how drunk they were.

"You know…" Dracos face screwed up in concentration as he tried to remember what _he _knew.

"I…used…to hate you…I admit it," he said, now grinning at his triumph, "I used to absa…absol…absoloutalelly…detest you…"

Harry just grinned stupidly at this. He was slightly aware of a small voice in the back of his head yelling something about being so drunk. Like it wasn't good for you or something. 'Luckily,' Harry thought, 'luckily I'm only vaguely aware of it.'

"but…" Draco carried on. " but now…" Draco giggled like a school girl. "now I know…" he nodded his head knowing at what he thought must be Harry and waggled his finger. "…I know…that you're _normal _…just…like all the rest of us…"he motioned around the pub. "you're…you're commom…com…on."

Harry was sure that was insulting to some degree. His inner voice most _definitely_ knew, as it shouted instructions to him, but the drunken stupor he was in refused to listen. It was that drunken stupor that grinned back, not Harry, whether the comment had been insulting or not. Harry noticed that while he had been internally debating with himself, Draco had carried on regardless, but one word Draco said stood out a mile to Harry,

"…I mean, take Voldemort for example…" 

Harry sat up at those words.

"He…well…" Draco held his unsteady hand out and unsteadily started counting on his blurred fingers.

"Ultimate power, world domination…its…obviously a cry for attention…and you…got enough…attention that is…you're not into that…are you?…no?…no…Voldemort just wanted some…not that I'm jealous…of you…cause I…I like you…well…now at least."

Draco, who suddenly noticed his glass was empty and had been for the longest time trying to catch his attention, ordered another drink, remembered that he wasn't alone, and ordered one for Harry too.

"Thanks," the drunken stupor of Harry mumbled.

"So," Draco stated confidently when their drinks came and he once again had the comfort of the glass in his hand.

"So…" he said again for good measure.

"So…" this time he had forgotten what he was saying.

"So…ah!…so…" he remembered. "So Weasel and the Mudblood eh?" Draco winked seductively, or so he thought. Its hard being seductive when you're drunk. "Never would have guessed that one" Draco said sarcastically, or so he thought. Its hard being _sarcastic _when you're drunk as well. Draco mentally cursed the alcohol when his wink and sarcasm didn't have the desired effect.

"That's immature…stupid names," Harry slurred.

"Well yea. I mean obviously. Just an old habit that…sorry." Draco mumbled. At those words, Harry was genuinely shocked. Draco apologizing. Wow. Harry looked out the window to check for flying pigs, sheep or any other farm yard animal. Draco must definitely be drunk. Very. 

"Yea…Draco?" mumbled Harry after a moments thought.

"Yes Harry?" mumbled Draco after no thought at all.

"Why do you like me? I mean… you said "now" you like me now. Why?" Harry said quite quickly. 

'I don't know why,' thought Harry, 'but it's unnerving being this friendly with a guy you haven't seen for so long, who also used to be you're biggest enemy. Well sort of biggest. I never really hated him as much. Only cause Draco seemed to have the biggest chip on his shoulder that he felt he had to take out on everyone. Even me,' thought Harry while Draco thought about what Harry had asked. For a while it seemed Draco had forgotten what he was doing then suddenly he looked up, startled as if only seeing Harry for the first time.

"Harry…I…" Harry felt himself squirm. His name sounded foreign on Draco's lips, even thought Harry had heard it so many times already that night.

'Mmm lips, and Draco's at that. I never thought I would fall for him of all people. But I never hated him…' was his last thought before he blacked out. 


End file.
